Saving Us
by Futago-za07
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi live with their abusive father. Hinata goes through hell trying to protect her little sister and get's bullied at school. What happens when Naruto finds out she's being abused? Would she except his help after all the bullying he's caused? How will she save herself and her sister? NaruHina!
1. The Hyuga Household

**Kayyy! New story! I really need to update others… my bad sorry fans! This story is a little sad at first and kinda wrong in a way so if you don't like sexual abuse…don't read it.(of course I'm not gonna describe it but it is implied) But yeah…I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

I hear my bedroom door open and I immediately stiffen. I hoped that he was not having one of those nights again. The nights where he is too drunk to realize that I am not his wife but his daughter. The nights where he muffles my screams and tells me he loves me. The nights where he threatens to kill my little sister if I don't comply with his every word. Yup, I always hated those nights.

But hey, I'd rather it be me than my little sister. She's all I have in the world and I plan on keeping her safe, even if it hurts me in the process. I live for her as she does for me. You see, my mom died when we were very little and left us with _that _man. I once used to call him my father but ever since I turned 12, he was now my worst nightmare.

My uncle and cousin left as soon as my mom died. I don't know where but they just did leaving me and my little sister in this hell hole. I never understood why because me and my cousin, Neji, were like brother and sister along with my little sister. We played all the time and uncle, when he had time, did as well. But as soon as my mother dies they left without a trace. I don't think I'll ever understand.

So here I am in my room laying down waiting for that man to come and harass me like he always does. I'm not afraid anymore, like I used to be. He's done it so often that I'm immune to the fear and the pain. So I wait patiently.

"S-Sis?" I hear my 12 year old little sister whisper as she stood in the doorway. I immediately bolt out of bed toward her pulling her into the room and locking the door, not before checking the hallways for that man.

"What are you doing here Hanabi?" I hissed at her as I walked us to my closet and sat in it. If he were to come in here when Hanabi was in here he would be pissed and hit her too. I couldn't let that happen.

"I-I had a dream he killed you. It was too quiet so I wanted to check if you were alright." She said as I closed the door. I looked at her and sighed sitting down next to her bringing her into a hug as she whimpered a little.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'd be damned if I left you alone with him." I said to her as I angrily thought of the things that man would do to my darling little sister. She was too young and I would die before I let that happen. I hated how that man brought fear into her young heart. I could not let what happened to me happen to Hanabi.

All of sudden we hear the front door open and slam closed and some muffled shouts. We knew that instant that he was home and not surprisingly drunk. I hear my sister whimper and I turn to her with a look of all seriousness.

"You know the deal. Since he's here don't move, close your eyes, and ears. I don't want him to know you're in here, okay?" I say the last word softly knowing my sister hatted what he did to me. She nodded slowly with tears in her eyes and I immediately wipe them away.

"Come on now be strong for your big sis, and I'll be strong for you." I whisper to her and kiss her forehead and stand up. I walk out the closet and took one look at my little sister closing her eyes tightly and placing her hands over her ears as tears flowed down her face, then closed the closet door.

I immediately rush over to my bed and act like I'm sleeping then realized that I locked the door. Damn. He hates when I lock the door. I hoped up and hurried to the door before he realized it was locked but I was too late. He already tried opening the door to find it locked. He started banging on the door.

"Damn it Hinata! Open this damn door before I break it down!" he yelled and I open it after taking a deep breath, readying myself for the pain I will receive in a few seconds. I open the door slowly and he then slaps me across the face. I yell out in pain knowing that if I don't he will continue to beat me till I do.

"Damn slut!" he yells as he kicks me in the ribs. "You know I hate when that door is locked. Do you want me to go check on your sister?" he asked angrily knowing that I would do anything he wanted at the mention of harming of Hanabi.

"NO!" I yell then noticed my mistake. Never yell at him he'll only get angrier. He kicked me in the same place again and I yell out in pain again.

"Who do you think you're yelling at!?" he asked me then pulled me by my waist length hair to my feet. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!?" he yelled and I looked at him trying my hardest not to glare at him and to look weak. He hates when I defy him. I do it once or twice a month which results in him beating Hanabi. I of course intervene before he could strike her more than once then he takes his frustration on me without even knowing it. What the power of sake does to a person.

He sighs then let goes of my hair and I fake a whimper. He pats my head and leans his head on the crook of my neck, taking in my scent. It takes all of my will power not to show my disgust. I fail though, shivering at how close he was and he of course takes it as anticipation.

He slowly starts to kiss my neck as he pushes me over to my bed. I hate this man. This man who I used call father. I hate him so much it hurts. He brought pain to me and my sister and I could never forgive him. I will always hate Hiashi Hyuga.

I let him ravage my body knowing that if I didn't he would inflict pain on my sister. I won't allow that to happen. I close my eyes and shut down all my senses and wait for him to grow tired. It didn't take too long since he was drunker than usual. After he was done he slapped me calling me a 'dirty whore' then stormed out of the room like it was my fault. I sat there starring at the door and waited till I heard the door next door slam and the creaking of his old bed.

I did my best to stand up, as I was sore all over, but failed falling back onto the bed. Hanabi, noticing that he was done with me, came out and immediately started helping me to the bathroom. She usually did this if she was hiding in the closet. He would have his way with me, I would be soar from the sex and the beatings, and Hanabi would help me bathe. Hey, what were sisters for?

"Why don't we leave? Why can't we tell someone?" Hanabi asked as she filled the tub up. She decided to jump in as well feeling dirty herself knowing what her supposedly father did to her sister.

"We will leave…when I turn eighteen, I'm going to take you way from this place and we'll live happily." I said to her as I washed her hair. She sighed.

"You don't turn eighteen for another two years." She mumbled and I sigh as well.

"Then I'll live this out for another two years then we'll leave." I said tiredly sitting back in the tub. Hanabi turned toward me, bringing her legs up to hug them into her chest.

"Thank you for loving me sis." She whispered to me and I feel a small smile turn up on my lips.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm your sister. I'm supposed to love you." I said pouring some water on her head causing her to pout. She smiles at me and we play in the tub for a little while longer. It was times like these that got me through the abuse. It just made my will to protect her grows stronger.

After a few more minutes of playing, we dried off and I walked her into her room. Sadly he separated us and I didn't want her to be in my room when he woke up. He would beat us both and as I said, I don't like him beating on my sister.

"Can you stay till I fall asleep?" she whimpered and I smiled at her.

"You know it." I say and she smiles back at me. I start humming a song our mother used to sing to us when we were little as she drifted into sleep.

"I love you Hinata." She whispered before she went to sleep and I smiled again then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Hanabi." I whisper then with one last look, I leave her room closing the door quietly. I go down stairs to clean up the mess that he made knowing that if I don't, I'd get a morning beat down. Knowing how I felt now, I wouldn't make it after the second or third blow. As I said before, I'm immune to the pain, but it still does take a lot out of me.

After I finished, I look at the clock and see that it is six in the morning. I sigh knowing that it was pointless to go to bed now. I get up at six thirty. It usually ends up like this and I'm always late for school, I have to drop off Hanabi for I refuse to let her stay here alone with him. It was nice for my uncle to leave his old car with us. Hiashi still surprisingly had his car and is paying for it. My uncle's old car is being paid by him so I was glad I didn't have to worry about it. It is the nicest thing he's done for me since he left.

I get my clothes ready and since I already showered, I changed. I decided to go make myself coffee, to wake myself up. I sat down at the table and decided to read one of the school magazines that was sticking out of the magazine rack.

"Wide receiver gets recruited to play at Konoha University", Was the headline. As soon as I saw his picture I snorted and through it in the trash. It was no other than senior Naruto Uzumaki. He is an annoying blond haired, blue eyed, popular boy who messes with people. He sleeps around with girls and flaunts it. He picks on others and doesn't care about their feelings. I would know because he picks on me first handily.

You see, I am actually really smart so I skipped a grade. I'm a senior when I should be a junior. For that reason he picks on me because I'm practically a nerd. I honestly don't care for I have better things to do than to be one of his little toys to play with. Like getting a good education to get my sister out of this hell hole. That is my first priority and nobody is going to stop me.

I sigh and finish the rest of my coffee then wash the cup. I look at the clock and it's already seven forty five. My school started five minutes ago. I sigh again then decide to wake up Hanabi. She's probably tired but I cannot afford for her to stay home alone with him. I walk back up the stairs and enter her room and wake her up.

"Hanabi…I know you're tired but we have to get you ready for school." I whisper to her and she nods sleepily. I smile at her and go down stairs to make her breakfast. About thirty or so minutes passed and she was up and ready.

"Good morning Sis…thanks for breakfast." She said sleepily as she sat down in front of me. I placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her and poured her a glass of orange juice.

"No problem…when you're done I'll drop you off. We don't want you to be late." I say as I start to was the pots in the sink. She looks at me as she continues eating.

"What about you? You're always late." She mumbled with her mouth full and I glare at her.

"What did I say about talking with your mouth full?" I asked sternly and she only smiles which causes me to smile also. "And for me being late…I'm way ahead so I don't think they mind." I said dismissively waving my hand. She nods and I smile then go to get our backpacks. I hand her hers then grab my keys as I walked toward the door.

We quickly arrived at Konoha Middle School and I stopped then turned to her with a small smile.

"Be good…and be careful. I'll pick you up then we'll go to work okay?" I say and she nods and gets out of the car. "Love you." I say under my breath and she obviously heard me because she called back saying 'I love you too' before she rushed into the school. It made me smile. I shook my head and decided it was time for me to finally get to school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Uzumaki, Naruto

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. I got sports scholarship to play at Konoha University, and that's some serious shit. I mean me, the orphan boy who grew up with nothing, got into the college that everyone in the school wants to get into. I would be crazy if I said that I wasn't excited. The cool thing was that I get to go with my best friends, Sakura and Sasuke.

I was skeptical at first since I wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box and I didn't get good enough grades. But since I'm hella awesome at football, I don't have to worry anymore. I mean I don't have money up the butt like Sasuke did and I am no smart genius like Sakura so this was a big deal for me.

I got up decided to take a shower since it was still early. I had about twenty minutes to get to school so I was all good. After my shower I decided to dress in something warm since I was taking my motorcycle to school. I wore my black leather jacket and an orange t-shirt with some straight leg jeans finishing my outfit off with some Nike's. I grab my keys and go.

Since I live alone, I don't really have food so I mooch off of Sasuke or Sakura. My job pays for my motorcycle so I don't have enough to buy food for myself. Why buy food if you're friends give you some for free?

My only living relative pays for the bill to my apartment so I don't have to worry about that. Where is he? He's actually a big ass pervert who rights porn in words and is currently traveling the world for 'research' for his next porn book. He's my dad's grand-uncle, Jiraiya. Yeah I said I was an orphan boy and was one for twelve years till Jiraiya found me claiming he thought that I was dead.

You see, my parents died the day I was born, which sucks ass since I didn't even get to meet them. Supposedly there was a shooting at the hospital I was born at and they both died trying to protect me and the people there. My dad was a cop and died doing his job.

So then I met Jiraiya passing a strip club on the way back to the orphanage and he asked me who I was and I told him. He was beyond shocked and took me in for a while, before leaving to produce more sex books. He visits every now and then but it still gets pretty lonely around here.

I start up my baby up and speed toward the school. I arrive within five minutes and realize that I was actually ten minutes early. I shake my head then head over to the cafeteria knowing that that's where everyone else was. I may have two best friends, but I had pretty much a group of friends.

I arrive and immediately get tackled by the team's linebackers, Choji and Kiba. Choji was a big bonned guy who could tackle anything and anyone. He may have a scary aperence at first, but he was a nice dude at heart.

Kiba on the other hand, was a total dick. He says anything that comes to mind without thinking and doesn't care if it affects the other person. Much like me but I have more class then he does.

"Get off assholes." I gasp for air as they get off of me. They grin at me as they pull me up.

"Just had to do it." Choji said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Kiba laughs a little then punches me in the arm. It wasn't no sissy punch. It was a full on blow to my arm. It was something we did when we saw each other. So I punched him in his arm.

"What the hell was that? Have you stopped working out or are you just weak?" he asked and I chuckled at him then punched him in the stomach.

"Am I still weak dog breathe?" I asked as he dappled over gasping for his breath. Choji starts to laugh as he fell to the ground trying to form words.

"You're gonna kill him one of these days." Choji said shaking his head as we made it toward our table. I only shrug and grin as we walked.

"You're actually here on time." Sakura says to me surprised and I only smile widely at her.

"Yup I can't have Kurenai putting in a bad word for me at the college." I said happily and she smiles and gives me a small hug.

"I know and I am really proud of you." She says with an extra squeeze before letting me go. Don't get it twisted. We aren't a couple. I once wanted her to be my girlfriend a long time ago but that changed when she asked Sasuke out for the billionth time and he accepted. Yeah it hurt but I got over it sensing the happiness between the two of them.

"Yeah now I don't have to answer your phone calls when you get lonely." Sasuke said coming up behind us with a smirk. I glare at him and huff a little.

"Why would I call you if I get lonely? I could always call your girlfriend when I'm lonely. I'm sure she'd answer." I said wiggling my eyebrows at Sakura. Sasuke glared at me and Sakura smacked me upside the head. "Oww." I mumble rubbing my head.

"No I wouldn't." she stated and the people at the table laughed at our antics knowing it was an everyday thing.

"You should eat breakfast. You don't wanna starve before school even starts." Choji said as he started eating a bag of chips. I shrug then all of a sudden I'm in a head lock.

"Tap out bastard or I'll kill you." Kiba said grinning widely. The table shakes there head at us. I of course don't tap and we start to wrestle on the floor.

"Again Kiba? Don't you ever learn?" Ino says as she walks up to us. Kiba grins then immediately let's go of me.

"Sorry babe. I didn't know you were coming today. You said you were staying home today." He said and wraps his arm over her shoulder.

"No excuse. Sorry Naruto I forgot to put him on his leash this morning." She said and I only wave my hand dismissively toward her as I caught my breath.

"Toublesome." Shikamaru says after yawning. I always loved waking the lazy bastard up. He may be lazy but he was hella smart. Smartest one in our grade. The bell rings signaling that it was time to go to class.

We all split and I go to my Literature class, the most boring class in the whole school. The teacher is hot, but she talks to damn much. I always liked a girl that didn't talk much. I walk towards the door and I noticed a group of girls staring at me. I smile a little and give them a wink and they all squeal in delight. Yup chicks dig me.

I walk in the class room and immediately see Kurenai writing crap down on the board. I role my eyes and take a seat. The bell rings once again and everyone hurries into the room. I look to my left and see that she wasn't in the seat…again.

I'm talking about none other than Hinata Hyuga. She's this weird junior who skipped a grade. She has long indigo hair and wears unattractive hoodies and sweat pants that are way too big on her. She doesn't speak…at all. There's a rumor going around that she's mute. I don't think she is and so at the beginning of the year I decided to find out myself.

I would drop her books, trip her, call her names and she would only ignore everything I do. She doesn't yell at me or cry calling me 'mean'. She just stands there like I didn't do anything and it pisses me off. I sigh then think of ways to make her talk.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I drove into the parking lot and I look at the time. I was an hour late to school. I sigh then turn off the car and groan a little. The after pain of the beating was starting to kick in. I gently walked out the car then locked the door before heading in.

I immediately walk toward Kurenai's class not bothering to go to the office since I knew that Kurenai would cover for me. She was probably the only adult that knew of the beatings. I didn't tell her about the sexual abuse because I knew she would call someone and he might beat on Hanabi if he got let off the hook.

I sigh then prepare myself for a few hours of torture. I open the door and all eyes immediately land on me. I look down and make my way toward my desk.

"It nice of you to finally join us Ms. Hyuga." Kurenai says and I mentally cringe at the name. I hated being a Hyuga. I nod then make it to my seat…or at least tried to. Naruto seemed to want to trip me again. I fell on the ground and I wince as I fell on my bruises. The class starts to laugh and I ignore them. They were nothing to me so I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me weak.

"Oops. My bad." He says with a shrug and a smirk. I just wanted to hit him across the face. I know I can't do that or my reputation would grow bad and nobody wants a delinquent at their school. So I nod and painfully stand up.

"Uzumaki. What did you just do?" Kurenai asked him and he shrugged then she looked at me. I said nothing and turned my head toward the window. She sighed knowing that I wouldn't speak and continued to teach.

The bell finally rang and I was up and ready to go. Before I could leave my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the collar id and it was Hanabi. I visibly paled and before I could answer it someone took it away. I looked up only to see Naruto.

"You have a sister? That's nice…I wonder if she's pretty." He said then whistled. "She's young but I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her." He said looking at the caller's picture. He opened the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Hinata's sister? I wonder if you would mind if I picked you up for a movie or something then maybe we could have a little….fun after wards." He said then I snapped. You could do anything to me but when you mess with my sister, I want blood.

I threw my hand back and punched him straight in the face, causing him to drop my phone. He looked at me shocked as he held his now bleeding nose.

"You can pick on me all you want, but don't you ever mess with a phone call coming from my sister. Don't mess with my sister period." I said lacing my voice with venom and glaring at him. I picked up my phone and started talking to Hanabi.

"What's wrong?" I said immediately running out the room leaving all my stuff behind.

"He's here! I don't know why but they said I was leaving early. I immediately ran toward the bathroom to call you." She whispered feverishly. I then start sprinting to my car.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

She hit me. Not only did she talk but she HIT me. I was bleeding. I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. She scared me shitless with that glare and the tone of voice…she hit me. I didn't understand it. No one ever dared to hit me in the face. They were too scared to, but Hinata Hyuga, the girl who didn't speak, landed a deadly blow to my face. I snapped out of my shock when Kurenai came back into the room.

"Uzumaki, what happened!" she yelled shocked then ran over toward me. I shook my head then stood up wiping the blood from my nose.

"I'm fine." I mumbled then started walking out of the room but what she said next made me stop.

"Why is Hinata's things still here?" she said then gasped a little. "I hope she gets there in time." She mumbled as she collected her things.

'Gets where in time?' I ask myself then I decide to do the stupidest thing possible and follow where Hinata went. I went back into the room then collected Hinata's things from Kurenai and before she could protest I ran. Being a wide receiver gives me a lot of cool perks like running fast. I was able to catch up to her. She ran toward her car then jetted off to wherever she was going. I hoped on my motorcycle then raced after her.

* * *

**Yup leaving it there! Hoped you enjoyed ;D**


	3. I Know

_This is what's happening to Hinata._ Just so you guys don't get confused.

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Don't worry I'll be there in a few minutes. Take your time walking toward the office. I want to be there before you leave with him." I say as I hoped in the car started it.

"Okay…but please hurry." She whimpered then hung up. I cursed under my breath and started speeding toward her school. What the HELL is he doing there? What didn't I do? What made him want to go to Hanabi?

"Damn it!" I yell as I hit the steering wheel. He pisses me off so much. I have to calm down. I can't go in there and raise hell without thinking. He'll just say I'm a disobedient daughter and nobody would believe me. I took a deep breath and slowed down into the school.

I got out and sprinted toward the office. I see that Hanabi just arrived and I exhale in relief.

"Ms. Hyuga what a surprise I didn't expect you to come here as well." The school's secretary said as I entered the school.

"Sis what are you doing here?" she asked playing the part and I could tell that she was really happy to see me. I smile a small smile at her.

"I forgot to make you lunch so I brought some money." I say. That was our excuse whenever he does come into the school. He doesn't do it often but when he does we are prepared.

"Well you can drop it off and you'll be on your way." The lady said with a smile. I smiled back at her before she left then looked up at him as I faked worried eyes.

"Can I go home early today _Dad_?" I ask and I could tell that that was exactly what he wanted.

"No problem. I got a surprise for you at home anyway." He says and I could hear the edge in his voice. What did I do wrong?

"Cool. Hinabi go to the car." I say and she looks at me scared and I glare at her. She nods then hurries out. Hiashi looks at me then grips my arm and yanks me out the door. I wince in pain cause, yeah it hurt.

"Where the hell was my breakfast, huh?" he asked angrily and I forgot that I didn't wash Hanabi's plate and left it on the counter. I mentally curse myself and I yank my arm out of my grip and glare at him. This is one of the times I'm going to defy him.

"Is that why you're practically threatening her?" I whisper angrily. "You were a sleep and she was hungry." I say and he pulls me to a secluded corner then slaps me across the face.

"You think you can defy me since you're in public?" he asks then slaps me across the face again. "Know your place." He says angrily then drags me out of the school. "You're in for it when we get home." He said angrily and I pull my arm out of his grip again.

"You will not hurt Hanabi. If you do I will take her and run away from you." I say before even realizing what I said. That was new. I never before threatened to leave him and now it doesn't sound like such a bad idea. He grows angrier then grabs my arm again more painfully than before and drags me to the car.

"You don't know when to shut up do you?" he said angrily and shoved me into the car. I of course hit the stick shift and cut my brow. I straighten myself and buckle myself in. I look back to see that Hanabi's not there.

"Hanabi?" I ask worriedly and started looking around frantically. The driver's door opened and Hiashi hopped in. "Where the hell is Hanabi!?" I yell angrily and he looks behind him and shrugs.

"It doesn't matter. That girl was a pain anyway." He said then started the car. I immediately unbuckle my seatbelt and open the door only to be pulled back in by Hiashi.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked angrily as he shut my door and sped off.

"Stop the damn car! She's out there!" I yelled frantically as he continued to drive then he knocked my head on the dashboard. I feel the world go black my last thought thinking of my little sister.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

She was driving hella fast. Wherever she was going it must have been important for her to skip a few red lights. I always skipped red lights when I could so it didn't really matter to me. She continued to speed then slowed down at the middle school. Something must be happening to her sister.

I took off her back pack from my back and held it as I walked toward the school. I decided to wait till she was done and came out of the school then I'll apologize and give her, her stuff back. Wait…apologize? Since when did Naruto Uzumaki apologize? I don't know why but I really feel bad for what I did to her. I know I would be mad if someone said those things if I had a little sister.

It's decided. I would apologize to her and her little sister. But what should I say? Sorry for harassing your little sister and for bullying you into talking? That was too blunt. My thoughts were cut off when the school door opened. I looked and saw that it was Hinata little sister. She looked scarred and worried at the same time.

"Hey you're Hinata's little sister right?" I say and she looks at me for a little while longer then anger flares through her small body. Before I knew it I was on the ground holding my boys.

"You're that perv on the phone!" she yelled pointing at me. I groan as I roll over and glare at her.

"I'm no perv." I stated wondering if I would need some surgery after that kick. This girl had some strong ass legs.

"Says the man who asks to have a little 'fun' with me after a movie. I'm twelve. I'm not dumb. I know what fun you were talking about." She said angrily crossing her arms glaring at me. "Wait a second…you're not a pervert." She mumbled and I smile a little. She finally gets that I was only joking.

"You're a pedophile." She says simply and I sweat drop. Or not.

"Listen girl. Where's your sister. I have to give her, her stuff she left back at the school." I say nodding to the backpack on my shoulder and she eyes me wearily.

"How do you know my sister." She whispers not truly trusting me. I sigh.

"I'm a friend from school." I lie and she glares at me. It wasn't no cute, adorable school girl glare. It was like a demon staring at me. What was up with this family and their fearful glares?

"My sister doesn't have friends. I know what you're doing. You're trying to get her in bed. Why do all men want to hurt my sister?" she whispers angrily.

"Woah, why would you assume that I would sleep with your sister? I don't even know her like that." I mumble and she looks at me angrily.

"You lie! I don't trust you. I don't trust no man." She said angrily glaring at the floor. Before I could ask her questions the school door opened to reveal a man yanking on Hinata's arm. The little girl's breath hitched in her throat and I looked at her to see that she was scared to death. I look back at Hinata as she yanks her arm from the man.

"You will not hurt Hanabi. If you do I will take her and run away from you." Hinata says and I look over to who I was guessing Hanabi was to see her silently started crying. What is going on here? I was about to go help her but Hinabi grabbed onto me and yanked me back.

"Don't do it." She whispered to me still crying. I looked at her with angry eyes. How did she expect me to sit back and watch this man pull Hinata like a rag doll?

"What are you talking about? Don't you see how he's treating you're sister? Don't you care-"

"Don't talk about things you don't know." She said in a dark voice causing me to take a double take. What is going on in this family? "She'll get in more trouble if you go to her now." She whispered sadly and sank to the floor in tears as they drove away. I looked at the girl on the floor then sighed. I probably was going to regret this, but I could already see that this family had issues. So I sat down next to the girl as she cried and asked her a simple question.

"Why are you crying?" I ask in all seriousness. She looks up at me and I could tell she was debating whether or not to tell me. She sighs and lifts her knees to her chest.

"Because she's saving me." She whispered sadly. I look at her confused.

_(Hinata's POV) I woke up and my head was hurting. I look and see that we made it to the house. He yanks me out of the car and I stumble a bit. Realization hit me…Hanabi still wasn't here._

"Saving you from what?" I ask. I wasn't getting this girl at all. She glared at the floor then turned to me.

"She's saving me from HIM." She said the last word with venom. I looked at her then it clicked. The man who was dragging Hinata.

"_You thought you can get away with defying me?" he asked as he shoved me into the house. Since Hanabi wasn't here I was going to fight back. He closed the door behind him and walked toward me. I grabbed the closet thing toward me and through it at him. It was a shoe. I got up and started running only to be pulled by my hair back to him._

"_Where do you think you're going?" he asked angrily and I scream in pain. I elbowed him in the ribs and ran upstairs…like an idiot. Where am I gonna go? Out the window? He'd probably push me out there._

"_You need to know who's in charge here!" he yelled after me and I closed the door on him locking it. My vision was blurry and I noticed that I was crying. Not only was he gonna rape and beat me, I didn't know if Hanabi was okay or not._

"That man right?" Naruto asked and she nodded. "Who is he?" he asked and Hinabi glared at the ground again.

"He's Hiashi Hyuga…our father." She stated and my eyes went wide.

"_Open this god damn door Hinata, I swear to god that I will kill you!" he yelled and I didn't know what to do. He actually barred my windows so I couldn't escape so I had nowhere to go. He would eventually knock this door down and all hell would break loose._

"He beats us…well not us, but her. She saves me from him. She protects me…and I can't do anything for her." She says and starts crying again. My fists clentch and my knuckles turn white. I was such an asshole! Not only did she get beat at home, but she got bullied in school as well…and I was the one who bullied her.

"Whenever he's mad he'd try to take his anger out on me but she always steps in before he does it." She said still crying and my heart went out for these girls.

"Where's your mom? Don't you have other family members?" I asked and she shook her head as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Mom died when we were little…and as for family, my sister says that we did have an uncle but they left without a trace…the only good thing he does is pay for her car." She says and started shaking uncontrollably.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" I ask her and she closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. I looked at her worried.

_The door broke open and I saw that he was beyond furious._

"_What the hell did I tell you about locking these doors? Didn't you learn your lesson last night?" he asked angrily and I was surprised that he even remembered last night. He took a step forward and I voluntarily took a step back._

"_Leave me the hell alone! I have to find Hanabi!" I yell at him and he leaps forward and slaps me across the face. I fell back onto the bed from the blow and spit some blood on the floor. He starts to unbuckle his belt and I visibly pale. I didn't have time for this! Hanabi was somewhere that I didn't know of._

"_It seems I have to punish you for disobeying me." He says and pulls his pants down. I gag and try to run only to be pinned down to the bed. I start squirming and kicking and screaming but nothing worked. He continued his charade and I felt myself tearing up._

"Hey Hanabi!" I yelled a little louder and shook her a little. She slapped me away and I looked at her with worry. "What's the matter?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Is it something bad?" I ask and she nods her head vigorously. I pale at the thought and ask the question that was swimming through my mind. "Does he…touch any of you…?" I trail off and she stops shaking and I immediately feel rage build up inside me. Who _touches_ their own daughter? It's disgusting. It's wrong.

"He forces Hinata to the bed…I hate it. Usually it's when he's drunk…other times it's just to vent out his frustration. I tried to stop it one time but he would threaten to do it to me so my sister lets him do it to her. I feel horrible for it." She said and started crying again. I now understand why she doesn't trust men. I sigh and pull her into a hug, shocking her in the process.

"Don't worry…it's only a hug." I whisper and she relaxes and starts crying into my chest. I let her be knowing that she needed to let out all her frustrations. I felt horrible. I wanted to take back all I've been doing to the poor girl but it's too late for that. All I can hope for is for her to forgive me. I sigh again and stand up, pulling her up with me.

"Come on…I'm not letting you go to that house tonight…I would like for you to stay with me tonight." I say and she stiffens and looks up to me. "Hey if I wanted to do something to you I would have done it already. Plus I think what your father does to your sister is disgusting. Do you trust me?" I say the last part softly. She looks into my eyes and I could tell that she was searching if I was lying. She slowly nodded her head and I sigh in relief. I didn't want the little girl to go into that house anymore. I felt an urge to help them.

_Once he pulled out of me and put his pants back on. He spit on me calling me a 'dirty whore' again then stomped out of the room. No need to slam the door. It was already broken. I continued to cry hating my life like always. I just never cried in front of Hanabi. I had to be strong for her. Hanabi…I had no idea where she was. The very thought made me cry harder. _

_After many minutes, when I could finally feel my legs again, I shakily stood up and walked toward the bathroom. He really did a number on me this time. I usually don't struggle, but I had to find my sister. I angrily scrub my body trying to wash the feeling of his hands off my body. How long will it take for me to finally crack? How many tears will me and my sister cry before we're finally free? I break the thought for I hear my phone start ringing. I immediately rush out the shower not bothering to turn it off, not bothering to dry myself or put on clothes. I rush to my sweats that were discarded a few moments ago and checked the pockets for my phone. I look at the caller id and my heart skips a beat. It was Hanabi. I answer the phone quickly._

"H-Hanabi?" I say nervously. I didn't know what to expect. I was desperately hoping that it wasn't some child molestar asking for ransom because I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to afford it…but then again I'd sell anything just to get my sister back.

"Sorry but no…she's a sleep right now. I just wanted you to know that she's okay but is staying with me tonight…I know everything." The voice was no other than Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Leaving it there! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. You're Staying

**Me don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Hanabi dried her tears as we walked toward my motorcycle. I handed her, her sister's bag and she wore it. I heard her stop walking and I turned to her.

"What's the matter?" I ask her and see tears start to form in her eyes again. I quickly rush over to her. "Come on no more water works…stay strong for your sister now." I said tapping her chin up lightly and she nods sadly.

"What about Hinata? Can we go get her too?" she asked sadly and I sigh shaking my head. She lowers her head in return.

"I would like to go do that but…your father would probably call the cops on me as soon as I walk into your house. Plus he'd probably send me in for kidnapping you too." I say and she shakes her head and looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"No I could be a witness! I could testify against them, right?" she said doubting herself. I wasn't too smart in the law department so I didn't know if what she was saying could be helpful or not.

"Listen Hanabi," I say bending down to her level. ", now that I know what's going on at your house I promise that I will try to get you and your sister out of this situation okay?" I say and she slowly nods her head sadly. I smile a little then hop onto my bike and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"How…uh do I…ride this without falling off?" she asks me quietly and I chuckle a bit while patting the seat behind me.

"Just sit here and don't let go of me…I don't want your sister coming after my ass for accidently killing you." I joke a little and she giggles. Good. It was good to make her smile and laugh. It would get her mind off of her sister. Just the thought of what's happening made my blood boil. And I used to bully the girl for Pete's sake.

"Hanabi…have you ever went to an amusement park?" I ask as she sits behind me and wraps her arms around my waste. I feel her shake her head no and I frown a little. The amusement park here was really cheap. I went to it all the time when I was her age. "Well, that's not good. Kid's your age should be going every day." I say and she sighs.

"Hiashi doesn't share his work money with us and what little money Hinata works for goes for food in the house, stuff I need, our phone bill, and she saves the rest for college." She says behind me and I furrow my brow.

"I thought she would be getting a scholarship and all since she's hella smart." I say and she shakes her head.

"It's for me…she says it's for her in the future but I know she's saving it for college for me." She says and I sigh. A kid her age shouldn't be going through things like this. Sure I was alone at her age but then I had Jiraiya to pay for things and take care of me. But she had a parent who could take care of her but decides not to as a result her older sister has to do it while being a victim of sexual abuse. It was revolting.

"Well, I'm going to take you to one." I said determined to make this little girl's day. Let her be happy for once in her life. Let her have a day of smiles, laughs, and joy instead of pain, worry, and sorrow.

"I told you I don't have-"

"I'll pay for it…don't worry." I say cutting her off. I didn't lie when I said I didn't have money to buy food. I didn't have money period, but I did know the people who worked there. They let me in for free all the time so it wouldn't be any trouble getting Hanabi in also.

"I can't let you pay for things for me…I don't need your pity." She mumbles and he scoffs.

"You think this is pity? I'm just treating a friend out for some fun." I say and her eyes widened.

"F-friend?" she asked and I smile and look back at her.

"Yup. I decided to be your and your sister's friend…though it'll be hard to befriend your sister." I mumbled the last part to myself as I start the bike. Hanabi holds on a little tighter and I smile. "Let's ride." I say and step on the gas and we speed off toward the park. I hear her squeak a little and I laugh.

A few minutes later we were there. I got off the bike and turn to see the amazement in her eyes. It was her first time seeing this place and for that moment I pitied her. It was hard not to. I smile widely at her and gently grab her wrist and made our way to the ticket booth skipping everyone in the process.

Hanabi looked up at me like I was out of my mind but I only smiled at her. Many people started yelling at us and I ignored them showing the more enraged ones the finger causing Hanabi to giggle. I go up to the booth lady and when she sees me she smiles.

"Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while." She says and I smile at her. Hanabi looks at us confused.

"Sorry Temari. I wanted to show this little one around. This is her first time." I say and she immediately looks at Hanabi who blushes a little and looks at the ground.

"Sure, sure. Go ahead. Garaa's actually here today so make sure to stop by for dinner or something." She says and I nodded gently pulling Hanabi around.

Hanabi was so excited. It made me feel good knowing I was the one to make her smile this much. We played a few games and I one her small panda bear. We went around the amusement park in about twenty minutes when Hanabi finally got tired. I guess being happy for more than normal too it's tole on her.

I decided it was time to take her to my place. Damn, my place was a mess. I hoped she didn't mind. We walked out of the place saying goodbye to Temari, Kankuro, and Garaa, then out to my baby.

We rode home and I sighed as I noticed that she actually fell asleep on my bike. I slowly unhooked her arms from my waste and lifted her up, holding her in front of me. I never lock my door for I don't need to so I immediately opened it. I walk in and lay her down on my bed and watched as she snuggled into my blankets unconsciously. I smile at the sight and then sigh. Her sister was going to be a problem.

I went back to my room and started searching the girl for her phone. I didn't have to search for long because it was in her front left pocket. I hear her whimper a bit and I sighed then patted her head. That man probably gives the poor girl nightmares.

I look at the phone and noticed that the only contact in her phone was her sister. I immediately dial the number and wait for her to answer.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

That can't be right…right? I heard him wrong…She is not in his house. The very thought of her in his house after he said those things earlier…and wait, what did he know?

"E-excuse me?" I say desperately and I hear him sigh. I immediately start looking for clothes.

"I said that your sister is here, safe and sound. I-" My worry soon turned into rage at his first words.

"You better not have done anything to her or I swear to god I will kill you." I say with so much hate in my voice it wasn't normal.

"I'm not like that!" he yelled through the phone and I snorted.

"Like hell! Why should I believe _you_ of all people, Uzumaki?" I ask and he's quite for a moment then he answered.

"I'm not like that…I wouldn't do that to a twelve year old girl." He stated and I growl through the phone.

"That's not what you said earlier today." I say and he immediately retorted back.

"It was a joke! I was messing with you." He said.

"I didn't find it very funny. Where do you live?" I ask and he tells me his address. "You better be there with my sister Uzumaki or else when I find you I will kill you on spot." I say and hang up before he could say anything. I put on some sweats and a t shirt not bothering to put on any under cloths since I was in a rush.

Hiashi already went to work so I was free to leave. I sprinted out the door and cursed myself because I didn't have my car. I decided to run there. It wasn't very far and I ran pretty fast…when I wasn't sore. Too bad I was sore, so I couldn't run to the best of my abilities.

About twenty minutes later I arrived at his front steps panting for air. My hair was still wet but this time it was mixed with my sweat. I mean who doesn't sweat when they run? I jog up to the front door and immediately start banging on the door.

I wait a few moments later and he opens the door. I immediately go for the kill. I was tired, angry, worried…so many emotions were running through my mind and I settled on my rage.

"Woah!" he yelled as he dodged my punches and kicks. It was pissing me off. I guess this what my pent up rage does to me. I don't want to stop and I really wanted to hurt him. Kidnapping my sister was just the icing on top of the cake.

"Stop!" he yelled and before I knew it I was pinned to the door, both hands over my head. I glare at him still panting and he looks at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell…is your problem?" he asks me between breaths and I glare harder at him. Was he serious? Or was he just dumb.

"My problem…is that…you have my sister…in your HOUSE." I say panting then attempt to kick him where it hurts but he jumps back, still pinning me to the door, before I can do it. And I have short legs so I couldn't reach him.

"Calm down…she's in my bed sleeping." Wrong thing to say.

"She's in your-" before I could yell any louder he covers my mouth, STILL pinning me to the wall. He just put both of my wrists into his big ass hand.

"God do you ever listen?" he asked clearly irritated. I really wanted to hurt him right now. I of course couldn't say anything. He looked me over and I felt a little violated since I wasn't wearing a jacket or bra or panties. I blushed at the thought but continued to glare at him. His eyes stopped at my arms.

I look over to see the bruises from earlier today. He slowly let my arms go and looked at my wrists. Crap that's what he knows. I snatch my hands away from him and went toward where I thought his bedroom was. I see Hanabi there sleeping soundly. I smile a big smile and jump on the bed screaming her name. She jumped up worriedly and sleepily and I just hug her to death.

"S-Sis?" she asked me sleepily and I nod into her back as I release some tears of joy. I quickly wipe them away and turn her to face me. I move some hair from her face and smile at her.

"You know you scared me half to death." I stated and she blushed a little with a little nod. I sigh and bring her into a hug as she started whispering her 'I'm sorries'. I told her that it was okay and rocked her causing her to fall asleep as I hummed Mother's tune.

I honestly didn't care that Naruto was there leaning on the door watching the whole thing go down. All I cared for was my sister and how she was safe. I lay her back on the bed when I knew she was fast asleep and get off the bed to confront the pain in the ass.

I pass him pretty much telling him to follow me, and we end up in the living room. I of course don't get comfortable and stay standing.

"You can sit down if you want." He says as he comes up from behind me. I shake my head and he sighs walking passed me and sitting down.

"What do you want?" I ask quietly and he looks at me confused.

"What do you mean what-"

"Money? Sex? What do you want? Nobody does nice things these days for free." I stated still glaring at him. "You had to want something in return for taking care of my sister." I say crossing my arms and he looked at me enraged

"What makes you think I want something like sex or money? I did it from the good of my heart." He states and I scoff and stay glaring at him.

"Yeah right. You torment me for I don't know since the beginning of the year and now all of a sudden you want to act like a saint? Save it. I know you did this because you want something in return." I stated and he ruffles his hair in irritation.

"Okay, I know I made your life a living hell, and I know I'm all of a sudden being nice to you, but I really didn't do this for anything. I feel sorry for you and your sister and-"

"We don't need your damn pity." I say angrily. "If you really want to do something for us, forget about us, don't tell anyone about what's happening, and move on with your life." I say and he looks and me with a sorrowful look. I hated people who pitied us. We could do fine on our own.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." He says and I do a double take. What did he just say?

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

"I said that I can't do that. I can't forget and move on. I promised your sister that I would try to get you and her out of that hell hole and I intend to keep that promise." He stated standing up and walking up toward me.

"Nobody asked for your help." I say angrily and he stops in front of me. I look up to him angrily and he smiles.

"Well your receiving it if you like it or not. I can tell that, that little girl hasn't been happy. I want to make her happy even if it means that I have to do stuff for both of you. So I'm going to take your keys," he reached into my pocket and took out my keys. "I'm going to get your car, and you are going to stay here for the night." He says then walks passed me leaving me speechless and angry. Who the hell does he think he is!? Before I could retort or hit him he was out the door.

* * *

**Love you guys! Thanks for the reviews ;D**


	5. Cleaning, Cars, and Old Men in Closets

**I don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I wanted to kick his ass so badly. I sigh and look around his small apartment and cringe at the sight. It was like a garbage dump in here. I scrunch up my nose as I finally take a moment to smell his apartment. It was horrible. It was disgusting. The least I could do for him was clean his apartment. He did look after my sister. I look around the kitchen for some garbage bags and no surprise…there wasn't any. I had to make round trips to his trash bin outside.

I started cleaning the living room floor that was littered with bags of chips, half eating foods, and so many ramen bowls/cups. I don't even know how this guy survived off of this junk. I sigh again and start cleaning my way toward the kitchen. I ended up washing his old pans and I could have sworn I saw the biggest cockroach in my whole entire life. I didn't scream because I could wake up my sister and I didn't want that. She deserved sleep.

I washed the dishes, cleaned the counter, swept the floor, mopped the floor, and cleaned out his fridge. I was surprised that he had so many cleaning products in his house. The sad thing was that none of them were used. They were all brand new. I grunt in disgust as I swept up a moldy pizza crust. How can someone live like this? Then again how could someone live with an abusive father? I shake my head at the thought and stand up to look at my work. I was pretty pleased at what I saw.

The kitchen was clean, the living room was clean, the laundry that was in the living room was being washed, and it smelled a little better in here. I sigh and go to the bathroom. There was only one so it had to be bad. I braise myself for something more disgusting but was surprised that the bathroom was fairly clean.

There were a few clothes on the floor here and there but there was no mildew or anything on the shower, sink, or toilet. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know if I could take cleaning another disgusting room like the living room. I reach for my phone to check the time and I mentally curse. I had work in an hour and I didn't have my car. I decided to call in sick. I waited for a moment and my manager Tenten answered.

"Hinata? Are you okay? You're not dying are you?" she asked me and I only laugh a little. Tenten was always worried about me. I always showed up for work with new bruises and I would always tell her excuses of why they were there. I had a feeling she knew why they were there but decided not to press the subject. I was grateful for that.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say I'm not coming today. Something came up and I don't have my car…" I trailed off and she sighed.

"Hinata don't lie to me. If you're hurt you can tell me." She stated and I'm the one who sighs this time. Tenten was probably the only person in the world I could trust besides Hanabi. There was something about her that made me trust her.

"No I'm not hurt. I'm actually…safe for a change." I mumble and she sighs of relief.

"Well that's good! It's okay about not coming today. I can handle it." She says and I smile a little.

"Thanks Ten. Bye." I say and when she says goodbye back, I hang up. I wash my hands in the sink and decide it was time to ask my sister some serious questions. I walk into the room and see that there were a few articles of clothing on the floor but it was alright. I start picking up some clothes not daring to sniff if they were clean, and then dumping them into the already half full hamper. I sigh then lean against the wall as I slide down to the ground. From that point, I could see my sister clearly.

"Hanabi." I say in a stern voice and she immediately sits up. She rubs her eyes sleepily then yawns a little. She turns a few times then realizes where she was. She looks ahead and straight into my eyes. She immediately looks down to the bed and I sigh.

"Why'd you tell him? We weren't supposed to tell anyone. You know that." I mumble and she shakes her head.

"I-I didn't mean to…it sorta came out." She stated and I glare at her a little bit.

"What do you mean 'it sorta came out'?" I say and she starts to explain herself.

"He asked me why I was crying…I didn't know if I should tell him or not but I looked into his eyes and…I don't know I could just tell that I could trust him." She said softly and I shake my head.

"How could you trust him when you only met him today!" I exclaim a little angry. I mean come on he did bully me for most of my 'senior year'.

"I just could…maybe, maybe he'll be able to help us." She whispered and I sigh.

"For all we know he could be helping us just to get something in return. Like Sai…" I trail off and she mentally shivers at the name.

"I can tell that this one is different!" she exclaims happily and I shake my head.

"How do you know that he'll be different? How do you know that he won't just come back to bite us in the ass?!" I half way yell at her and she shrinks back a little.

"Because he promised." She whispered and I stare at her shocked. That's what he said…that he won't forget and leave us alone because he promised that he would help Hanabi…Us. I sigh and stand up. She looks up at me and I walk over and ruffle her hair a bit.

"It's easy to make promises but it's harder to actually do and keep them. I don't want him giving you false hope. And besides…your big sister is strong. We'll get through this." I say as I start cleaning his room. I look over at Hanabi who is looking down at the bed beneath her and I shake my head. We couldn't afford someone's help. They'd only use it against us.

"We will stay-" she looks up happily and jumps up to hug me but I hold up my hand.

"For tonight. We leave tomorrow." I say and she looks down sadly and nods her head. I nod and continue to clean the room's floor. Hanabi of course helps me so it was easy. As we clean she starts to tell me about the amusement park. I smile as I see her eyes light up just thinking of the place and can't help but feel really bad about her having the childhood she lives. I sigh a little and continue to listen to her speak about the new people she met at the place.

After her story I tell her to strip the bed while I go look for some extra bed sheets. I knew for a fact that if I was going to sleep in here, I had to have some clean bed sheets. I didn't know who's been in this bed and I didn't want to find out. I knew he had to have more than one bed sheet in this house so I go to open the closest closet there was and I immediately scream and punch an old guy in the face. I mean what do you expect me to do when an old man jumps out of the closet like a killer from a scary movie?

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

God. For a girl who didn't speak at all for a couple of months sure could talks too damn much. I knew I was gonna get the lip when I get back so I sighed and called Sasuke to come pick me up to get her car. We argued for a few minutes but he finally complied and arrived in a few minutes' tops. I sit in his car and he glares at me.

"Why the hell am I here?" he asks angrily and I wave my hand dismissively. It was something I did to irritate him.

"Didn't I tell you already? I don't need to repeat myself." I say with a grin and he smacks me upside my head. I yell in pain and he smirks, driving off. See I knew he already knew.

"I mean why am I taking you to the middle school." He stated and I sigh looking out the window.

"I'm picking up a friend's car. She left it there and I'm doing her a favor." I say and notice that I said the wrong thing.

"She? You already found a new one? I didn't know girls could be so desperate. To think that they'd even have sex with the likes of you." He stated with a smirk and I glare at him. I know I had a reputation but it didn't mean that they were necessarily true. You see it's kinda like that movie Easy A. Girls come up to me and ask me to have sex with them to get popular so we fake it and go on with our lives. I don't tell people about them if they don't tell people about me. It's as simple as that.

"It's not like that jackass. She's just staying the night with her sister is all." I say. Oops. Also a bad thing to say.

"Her and her sister!?" he yelled shocked and I only shake my head.

"Her sister is like twelve-"

"I didn't know you liked girls that young." He joked and I punch him in the arm causing the car to swerve.

"Bastard. I just said it's not like that." I say angrily and he glares at me.

"Then why are they at your house?" he said and I sigh…what to tell him. I couldn't go out and just tell him their secret. It's their secret to tell, not mine. I came up with something quick.

"Well, we had an…English project and we have to turn it in tomorrow so I told her to stay the night…she said she couldn't because her dad was out of town and she couldn't leave her sister so I told her that her sister could stay as well." I say surprising myself at how well the lie came out of my mouth. I mentally pat myself on the back. Sasuke eyes me wearily and I could tell that he's half way convinced.

"What's her name?" he asked suspiciously and i sigh.

"Hinata Hyuga." I state and his eyes go wide. He looks at me and starts laughing. I glare at him. "What's so funny?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"She's the friend you've been talking about? The last time I checked she didn't speak at all." He said wiping tears from his eyes. "I also thought that you didn't like the girl?" he stated after a few minutes of calming down. I scrunch up my nose and sigh a little as I look out the window.

"Well…things change you know…I decided to give her a chance." I mumble and he looks at me like he's seen a ghost.

"Wow…you're actually feel bad for bullying that girl?" he asked me and I nodded.

"More than you'll ever know." I whisper to myself and he sighs. Before we arrive at the school, we pass the food market. I immediately tell him to turn in and go buy my some food.

"It's for them. My house is foodless. The fridge is practically starving." I say and he rolls his eyes. I'm glad I had friends that I could count on. I wonder if Hinata had friends she could count on…I would gladly help her out…if only she let me. I sigh at the thought and wait for him to come back.

I waited about twenty minutes till he finally came back with many bags of food. The thing was that it wasn't anything instant. I was food that I had to cook or they'll go bad.

"What the hell is all this!?" I ask him as he put the bags in the back seat. He looks at me like I just said something stupid.

"It's food asshole. Get used to it." He stated closing the back door and sitting in the driver's seat. He looked at me with a smirk. "I hope you don't kill your guests with your cooking." He stated and I growl a little at him as he started the car.

"Bastard." I whisper and he chuckles. I glare at him and we back out of the food market's parking lot. Five minutes later we were at the middle school. We drove around a bit while I clicked on the keys and listened out for a honk. When we heard it Sasuke parked next to it.

"Alright, get the hell out of my car. You've bothered me too much today." He stated and I smirk at him.

"You know you love me." I state and he scoffs at me.

"Yeah in your head." He states and I only smile. Yup, it was good to have friends like Sasuke. I take the items from his car and put it into Hinata's trunk, then unlock the car.

"Thanks for the lift and the food. I appreciate it." I state and he only grins at me.

"It's all good. It just means that you owe me later on." He says and I groan a little.

"Seriously? Couldn't this be like a friendly gesture…without having to pay for it later?" I ask groaning and he laughs at me.

"Yeah right." He says and we dap each other before he drives off, leaving me in the schools parking lot. Middle school just ended so it was pretty filled up. I sit in the driver's seat and I immediately see a picture of a smaller version of Hinata. She had short hair and she was smiling next to a woman who looked like an older version of Hinata today. I was guessing that she was their mother. She was holding a baby and I was guessing that it was Hanabi.

I smile sadly at the photo knowing that, that was probably the last time Hinata's smiled that happily since her mother died. I sigh and start the car and make my way toward my apartment. I go the long way and I start to think about the photo. I decided that I wanted to make Hianta smile like the picture again. A few minutes later and I was parking in the driveway of my apartment. I get out the car and empty the car. I walk up the stairs and open the door.

"I'm home." I stated. It sounded weird hearing those words come out of my mouth. I wasn't used to people waiting up on me. I close the door locking it only to meet face to face with a knife sticking out of the door. This of course worried me so I carefully put the groceries down and walk quickly into the kitchen. I immediately see Jiraiya pinned to the wall by many knives. I didn't even know I had that many knives.

"Hey brat." He stated nervously and though I was happy to see him, I glared at him know what he probably did to get into that situation.

"What did you do?" I ask him and he laughed sheepishly.

"Weeeell…" he drawled on the word only adding on to my irritation.

* * *

**Totally leavin yall hanging! Lol hope you enjoyed ;D**


	6. House Guests

**Those of you who have a question about Sai, I'm not really gonna go in depth of it but basically he told them that he was gonna help them but was only doing it to sleep with Hanabi… After Hinata figured it out she beat the shit out of him and threatened him saying that if she ever saw him again she'd kill him…another reason why Hinata has trust issues (Insert Drake Voice)**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Jiraiya's POV Before Naruto Left/Came Back**

I arrived at the brat's town today early this morning and decided that I wanted to surprise him since I haven't seen him in a few months. I decided that I would hide in his house and wait for him to come home from school.

I looked around the house and noticed how messy it was. I shook my head knowing that this kid didn't take very good care of himself. I sigh and decide to stay in his closet. It would take a while for him to come home, but it was worth the wait to see the scared look on his face.

I waited in the closet for a few hours then I heard the door open and I heard quiet footsteps toward his room. It surprised me because the brat was usually loud in everything he does. I wait for a little while longer and he still didn't open the door so I decided to just come out and greet him.

I thought that before I heard him answer the door again. All of a sudden I hear a muffled female voice and I start to giggle a little. So he did have it in him to find a girl. I was pretty proud of him. Hopefully I would be able to get some research in as well. She must have been a keeper since he allowed her to come in this messy house.

I hear them yell a little here and there and I guessed that they were arguing over something. I sigh and decide to wait…again. A few moments later I hear the door open again. I sigh and lay down. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to yell surprise! And get it over with. Not play hide and seek.

Later on I hear the ruffling of trash. I was guessing that he was cleaning because his girlfriend didn't like the mess. That's probably why she left earlier. I hear him clean the kitchen and the living room. It was a matter of time before he comes in here to change the bed sheets. I wait a little longer then I here footsteps coming my direction. I ready myself and get into position. I was gonna scare the hell out of him.

The door open and I leap out of the closet only to hear a scream followed by a punch in the face. It knocked the hell out of me. I was out cold.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

The old guy was knocked out cold. Not only did he have a messy house, but he kept old people in his closet. How weird could this guy get? Hanabi came rushing out of the room after she heard me scream and she looks at me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry…I'm fine. I-I didn't know he was in there." I say placing a hand on my beating heart. Hanabi looks at the old guy and starts giggling. I glare at her. "It's not funny. He scared me half to death." I stated causing her to burst into laughter.

"Why was there an old guy in his closet?" she asked between breaths and I shrug my shoulders earning another round of laughter from my sister. I sigh and collect the bed sheets before closing the door. I didn't know who this man was and if he were to attack…I would hurt him.

Hanabi and I fix the bed and sigh as the house was way cleaner than before. I walk into the kitchen with Hanabi trailing after me and look into the fridge again, thinking that some food would appear if I stared long enough. (AN: That is what I feel like when we have no milk and there's a mad amount of cereal on the fridge.) I sigh and look at Hanabi who is looking like she saw a ghost and before I could ask what's wrong I feel a hand grip my ass. I turn to see the old guy with a perverted smile and blush on his face.

I immediately stomp on the guy's foot and yell for Hanabi to go and lock the room door. He yelps in pain and I see that it's the old guy from the closet. I knew that I should have tied him up. I punch him again but this time he dodges it as he slowly backs out of the kitchen.

"Come on now…let's talk about this." He states and I get a knife from the drawer and throw it at him. It imbeds itself in the wall as the old guy dodges it screaming like a little girl. It's what he gets for grabbing my ass.

"Are you crazy!?" he yelled and I chased him after getting more knives from Naruto's drawers. For someone who didn't have food, he sure did have many knives. The game of cat and mouse (with knives I may add) finally ended when I finally pinned him to the wall in the kitchen with the knives I had. Yes I threw all of them at him. What could I say I had good aim. When I made sure that he was secure I glared at him and punched him in the face again before rushing to the room. I knock on the door telling my sister that I was alright, and she answers it.

She immediately pulls me into the room and we lock the door. I sit, my back leaning on the door trying to control my anger. I was seething. I didn't need to be in an environment where old people think that could just coup a feel whenever they wanted. Right now I just wanted to slap him silly but decided against it. I might get too carried away.

"Are you okay sis?" Hanabi asks me and nod. I didn't want her to see the ugly side of me. When I mean ugly I mean UGLY. Like murderer ugly.

"Perfect." I say as I exhale. Breathing exercises do wonders for me. We sit down in silence and decide to wait for Uzumaki to get home. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"You touched her ass!?" I whisper furiously and he only shrugs or at least attempts to shrug and I glare at him. She didn't need people touching her inappropriately. She already gets enough of that already at her house.

"All right old man. I'm going to tell you this once. She is off limits. If you look at her inappropriately, I will kick your ass. If you say something inappropriate to her, I will kick your ass. If you touch her in any other way than a handshake, not only will I kick your ass I will kill you as well. And if you ever try to touch her sister…I will not only kick your ass and kill you, but I will bring your ass back to life and kill you again but more painful than the first time and slowly." I state and he looks at me wide eyed. I was dead serious. These girls didn't need an old pervert peeking up their skirts right now.

"Alright brat. You got my word. I will not harass your girlfriend and her sister. I can tell that they are important to you. Well research is out of the option." He mumbled and I blush a little at the girlfriend comment while glaring at him.

"She's not my girlfriend." I state still blushing and he looks at me and starts laughing.

"I knew it was too good to be true. A girl like that shouldn't be dating someone like you." He says and starts laughing again while I start to yell at him.

"What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm datable. I've had many girlfriends that were pretty than her." I say and Jiraiya only shakes his head.

"Usually when I did that to your other girlfriends they enjoyed it. They were sluts. I can tell that this girl is different. As you can see, she actually tried to kill me. Plain hard to get." He stated nodding his head in approval. Did he not just hear me? We weren't dating and of course she would try to kill him. She lived with that type of stuff for who knows how long. I sigh and start to deknife him from the wall.

"Damn she must have a strong arm." He states and I wince remembering when she punched me in the face earlier today. Yeah she had a strong arm alright.

"No kidding." I mumble and yank out one of the knives that were far too deep into the wall for my liking. After a few minutes he was off the wall.

"Thank god. That girl is scary." He mumbled and I couldn't help but nod a little. She punched me in the god damn face for crying out loud. I turn to Jiraiya and glare at him. He flinches a bit.

"You will apologize to both of them." I state and he sighs but nods anyway. Sometimes I felt like the adult instead of him being one. I shake my head and walk over toward my bedroom door and knock. I told Jiraiya to stay in the kitchen and he did as he was told.

"Hanabi…it's safe. You and your sister can come out now." I state and I hear some whispering then the door unlock. I see Hanabi peek through the door and I smile a little and give her a wave. She smiles back at me and opens the door wider.

I see Hinata sitting crisscross on my bed glaring at me. I shrink back from the glare and laugh nervously as I scratched the back of my head. I was totally in for it. She uncrossed her legs and got of the bed and slowly started walking toward me. Hanabi scooted out of the way and I could only curse. She was probably last hope for living.

She stopped right in front of me. If I wasn't afraid of her I would have laughed. She only came up to my chest and she was threatening me. But I am afraid of her and she is close to me so I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Who…the hell…is that?" she asked as she ground her teeth together. I gulp and smile a little.

"Ohh…he's my godfather." I say and she punches me hard in the chest. I was too slow to react so I ended up stumbling backwards from the blow.

"Is everyone in this family assholes?" she asked me seething and I looked at her angrily.

"Is that how you treat someone who is letting you stay at their place?" I ask angrily and she only glared at me.

"I didn't ask to stay here." She said and I was stumped for a reply. I practically demanded that she stayed here.

"You know what you're right. But I'm really not an asshole." I say and she scoffs.

"Says the guy who tripped me earlier today." She says and I mentally smacked myself in the face. No wonder why she doesn't like me. I freakin bullied her for goodness sake.

"And that's why I'm trying to make up for it now." I say softly and sigh as she walked past me. Hanabi looked between us not knowing what to do. Hinata went all the way toward the front door then stopped. I looked at her and she bent down and picked up the groceries and walked toward the kitchen. Bad idea. Jiraiya was still in there.

"You stay the hell away from me and my sister or I swear I'll kill you next time." She states and Jiraiya pales and nods. She sets the groceries on the counter and calls her sister into the kitchen.

"You both stay out of the kitchen or you will not eat." She says and kicks Jiraiya out. We both sigh and walk into the living room. That's when I notice that I could actually _walk_ into the living room. I could only trudge in it before.

I see that the place is nice and clean. The floor was swept and there was no garbage on the floor. The pictures were nice and clean instead of dusty. The couch was cleaned off and there were scented candles on the coffee tables. When did I even get those? Jiraiya whistled and I turned to him.

"This is the cleanest I've seen this place in a long time. She must be grateful since she cleaned this place." He stated and I thought about it a little more and it made since.

"Yeah." I say and sit down on the couch. It was nice to actually sit in a clean environment. I ended up asking Jiraiya what he's been up too and I found out that the old man was in love. It was gross since he was old but it was nice. Even though the guy was a major pervert, he did deserve love.

He told me he met this lady named Tsunade. Of course he added in how big her assets were. He was actually peeping on her in one of the bath houses there, no surprise there, and he found her very beautiful. He actually got caught and she beat the shit out of him. He pretty much kept following her around till she said yes to one of his dates. Long story short she finally got tired of him and said yes and he said that she said that she had the time of her life. I was happy for the pervert and wished him a happy life.

"Well does that mean that your done with the peeping and books?" I asked eying him and he sighed.

"Yes. This is the last book I'm writing. But hey it's worth it if I get to be with her." I sigh and nod. It was nice for him to find love. It makes me wonder if I'll ever find love. Just then Hinata came into the room with her arms crossed.

"Set up the table. Dinner's ready." She said then walked back into the kitchen. We look at each other then rush up to set the table. Hanabi smiled at us as she set down the food in the center of the table. The table wasn't so big so me and Jiraiya sat at the table while the girls at in the living room.

The food was really good. When I say really good I mean like ambrosia good. It was like the best real meal I've eaten in like forever. Well of course besides Ichiraku's. I look over to Jiraiya and see that he's scarfing down the food as well.

"It's good aint it?" I ask and he nods but doesn't stop eating I sigh then walk over to the living room. I see that Hanabi's sleeping on the couch while Hinata's brushing the hair from her face. She sighs and whispers something that I couldn't hear and turns around startled to see me.

"S-sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to say thanks for dinner." I say and she nods. Great, now we're back to square one. She picks up the plates and I go over to Hanabi and before she could protest I pick her up and take her to my room. She of course follows me.

I lay her gently on the bed and tuck her in. Hinata sighs and at the corner of my eye I see her leave the room. I follow her out and find that she's cleaning up my mess.

"N-no it's okay. I got it." I say and she shakes her head and takes my plate anyway. Jiraiya finished and she also took his plate and walked into the kitchen.

"It was nice seeing you again brat. I'm staying at a hotel since you already have guests." He said and I nod. "Why are they here anyway?" he asks me and I sigh shaking my head.

"I'm just helping out a friend." I state and I could tell he didn't believe me. I mean she not only yelled at me and cooked dinner, she also punched me in the chest…hard and call me an asshole. But he decided not to press the subject and leave. I say goodbye one last time before going into the kitchen. I see that she was putting the leftovers into the fridge, which I noticed was clean too.

I walk over toward the dishes and decided to wash them since she already cooked dinner and cleaned my house. I mean It couldn't be that hard. As soon as I gripped the sponge it was snatched out of my hand by Hinata. She immediately started washing the dishes.

I decided to have a little fun with her and snatched the sponge back and started washing my dish. I could feel that she was glaring at me and I only smiled. She snatched the sponge from be again and started scrubbing her dish. When she was finished though, I turned the faucet toward my side of the sink and started washing my dish. She of course turned it toward her sink and we played tug of war with the faucet. It wasn't a good idea because the whole thing ended up braking and sprayed at both of us.

To my surprise Hinata started laughing. I looked over at her and noticed that she looked pretty when she smiled and laughed. I of course started laughing with her and we were full on laughing on the floor as the sink sprayed water at us. We kept on till I heard that Hinata wasn't laughing anymore, but crying I looked at her sadly as she started crying some more and before I knew it I was hugging the girl. She stiffened at first much like her sister did then relaxed under my touch. She gripped my shirt and continued to cry into my chest. I only held her close and tried my best to comfort the broken girl.

* * *

**Hope Yall liked it!**


	7. Decision

**I don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

He wouldn't let me wash my dishes! He kept jacking my sponge. What was he trying to accomplish? He wasn't even washing the dishes correctly. I knew he was doing it just to get on my nerves. He was smiling for goodness sakes. He was playing with me.

We ended up fighting over the faucet. It really wasn't a good idea since we ended up breaking it. It sprayed at both of us and I started laughing. Me laughing? I haven't laughed since I was Hanabi's age. Before everything changed. Before the abuse. Before the fear of the safety of my sister.

I didn't know that I started crying till I felt tears flow from my face. Uzumaki wrapped his arms around me and I stiffen not knowing what to do. I mean I finally talk to him and he hugs me. What if he tries something? I cut my thoughts off and start crying harder into his chest and gripped his shirt as if it was my lifeline. I didn't understand why his presence was so reassuring and calm to me. He bullied me. He made my life hell in school while it was already hell at home yet here I am showing him a side of me that not even Hanabi's seen. My weaken state.

At that note I forcefully push him away. He looks at me confused and I stand up and walk away.

"Wait!" he calls out to me but I don't listen to him and rush toward the bathroom. I slam the door and lock it, not wanting to be bothered anymore. I heard him start knocking on the door.

"Hey…I'm sorry, I didn't…. You were crying and…" I heard him sigh and I sat down with my back toward the door. I didn't want to look weak. I didn't want to be weak. I couldn't afford to be weak. I had to stay strong and crying wouldn't help me do anything. I angrily wipe my tears as Uzumaki kept knocking on the door.

"I'm fine." I say and curse my running nose as I sniffle after each word. Of course he's not gonna believe that I was fine. I was crying like a baby not too long ago.

"No you're not." He says and I get a little angry.

"I already said I was fine." I yell to him more tears forming from my eyes. He didn't need to worry about me. I was perfectly fine. Just cause I cry a little doesn't mean anything.

"Why won't you let me help you?" he asks me sadly and I didn't respond. Why didn't I let him help me? How could I trust him? He may be using this to get to me. Maybe he's going to tell the seniors tomorrow or something. I don't know but I couldn't trust him…right?

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

She ran away. She pushed me and ran away. I was only trying to comfort her and she pushed me back and ran into the bathroom. I stood on the outside of the door as I heard her sniffles. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just accept my help? Oh yeah. It's cause she doesn't completely trust me. I sigh and decide to go get her some of my clothes. She was really small so most of my clothes were probably too big on her. I went and got one of my old Konoha t-shirts and some shorts for her to wear. I knock on the door and get no reply so I decide to speak.

"I got some clothes here for you. You're soaking wet and we don't want you getting sick. I'm going to leave it here and the towels are in the closet." I say then walk away. If she wasn't going to open the door then I might as well keep myself occupied till she does get out.

I go back into the kitchen and take a moment to look at it. The water was still spewing out of the sink and flooding the kitchen. I sigh to myself and get to work. I took a class on how to fix things like this so it was pretty simple. I fixed the sink in a matter of twenty minutes and It was when she finally opened the door.

I waited because she probably needed her clothes but I couldn't help but feel relieved that she wouldn't lock herself in the bathroom till morning. I sigh once more and start to clean the floor. It was pretty easy since they cleaned it beforehand. I mop up the floor and the bathroom opens again.

I wait a few minutes and I see that she's in the doorway of the kitchen. I turn and couldn't help but blush a little. I mean come on, a pretty girl wearing your clothes that are too big on her? I'm sure other guys would blush too.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for causing you trouble." She said then started walking away. I quickly discarded my cleaning supplies and shot after her.

"Wait." I say as I grabbed her arm. She stopped but didn't say anything or turn around. I realize that I am holding her arm pretty tightly so I let her go.

"You and your sister aren't causing trouble-"

"I just broke your sink." She cut me off. I look at her for a while and she continued, turning around to look at me.

"Me and my sister are occupying your bed, I'm wearing your clothes, you were forced to buy food for us, we kicked your weird family member out. I think we have caused you enough trouble. Don't worry we'll be gone in the morning." She said and was about to leave and I gripped her arm again.

"And go back to your house? What happens when you go back there, huh? Isn't he going to be mad that you weren't home when he comes back?" I state and she snatches her arm from me and turns around angrily.

"Don't talk as if you know things." She growls at me and I sigh shaking my head.

"I do know. You're going to go home and he's going to beat on you and only you so you can protect your sister. I get that much. But why go back when you can stay here, in a safe place with me? I know you probably can't trust me right now I get it. But I wouldn't hurt you or your sister. If I wanted you hurt I would have sent you back to your house a while ago. But I didn't. I didn't because I want you and your sister to trust me when I say that I'm going to get you out of that house." I say with determined eyes she looks up at me and I could tell that the wheels were turning around in her head. Then she starts to speak.

"If it's alright with you….I'll let Hanabi stay here…safe with you…" she whisperered and I smiled a bit and say that it was okay. I was very happy till she looked up at me and finished her sentence."…but I'm going back. I want her to be safe and she will be here. Hiashi doesn't care about Hanabi so I'll pretend that I never found her." She states then glares daggers at me. I cower back a little bit as she does so.

"I am giving you the most precious person dear to my heart right now and if she trusts you then you're okay in her eyes. She doesn't trust people easily so you must be a good person even though I completely disagree." She states and I frown at the comment.

"You can take care of her…but if something happens to her at all…I'm going to kill you. She's all I have left and if you try anything with her I will kill you. Understand?" she says and I nod my head vigorously and stutter out my reply.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." I say and she nods and turns away toward the bedroom door but I call out before she opens it.

"Why don't you stay with us?" I ask and she sighs.

"Because Hiashi will look for me…and I don't completely trust you." She says then walks into the room leaving me dumbfounded in the hallway. She doesn't trust me? Still? I sigh at the thought then smile a little. I have to gain her trust. She trusts me enough to take her sister so that's a good thing. I just have to gain her trust. I will gain her trust if she likes it or not. At that note I take a quick shower for I was still soaking wet then I get the extra sleeping supplies that Jiraiya uses when he stays over and make myself comfortable.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I close the door and lean on it a little bit. It's for the good of Hanabi. Sure she won't be with me but I'd rather have her safe then with me in that hell hole. I sigh and shake my head. It's for Hanabi. No matter how much I want to stay here I will not jeopardize Hanabi's safety.

I look at Hanabi's smiling face and couldn't help but smile. She hasn't smiled in her sleep in a long time. He must have done more than gain her trust. She said that today was the best day of her life. She must have had a really good time at the amusement park. We will go again tomorrow. Anything to make her happy. I also have to explain what's happening. I sigh again and make my way toward the bed. I lay down and snuggle closely toward her and fall asleep thinking about the smile on her face when we go again.

* * *

**Hanabi's POV**

I wake up to feel someone's arm wrapped around me. My first thought is to scream but then I open my eyes and look at my surroundings. We were still in Naruto's house. I smile at the thought and turn around a little bit to be face to face with my sister. We haven't done this since we were little.

I look at her peaceful face and couldn't help but smile sadly. Her face always has been serious but she looks so serine right now. She's sacrificed so much for me and I haven't done anything in return. I couldn't help but sigh, which was a mistake because her eyes fluttered open. I mentally kick myself. She needed sleep and I just woke her up…again.

"Good morning." She whispers and I smile at her.

"Good morning." I say and sit up. I look down at my clothes and sigh a little. I didn't have any clothes and the clothes here are too big for me. If it doesn't fit Hinata then it doesn't fit me…wait Hinata's wearing Naruto's clothes!

"Sis…why are you wearing his clothes?" I ask her and she looks down and blushes a little. I smile at her and she waves her hand dissmisivley.

"I kinda broke his sink and it sprayed me all over…I needed something dry and he gave me some clothes." She says and I smile and nod getting out of the bed. She looks at me and I know that she feels the same way about my clothes.

"We have to get you some clothes…you need to shower…and brush your teeth." She states and I nod and open the door only to see Naruto about to knock on the door. He pulls his hand back sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

"I wanted to uh… know if you guys are going to school today." He says and I immediately look back at my sister who only shrugs and lays back down. I laugh a little and turn to Naruto and shake my head.

"No. Hinata just laid back down so I'm guessing she doesn't want to get up. I wouldn't blame her your bed is very comfy." I say and he smiles and nods.

"Yeah it is…you need clothes don't you." He asks me and I nod. "Well I have some old friend's clothes that you could wear. He forgot them a while ago and it doesn't fit him so you could wear that." He says and I nod again. I won't mind…it's just the underwear part that has me stumped. I sigh and he looks at me sadly. I immediately smile again to reassure him that he's okay.

I follow him toward his closet that the old guy popped out from and he scrimmaged through some of the boxes at the back. He ended up pulling out a Konoha elementary t-shirt and some basketball shorts. I look at him and he smiles and hands them to me. I could manage.

I took a quick shower and got dressed only to hear a bickering in the livingroom.

"You are not coming with me." I hear Hinata say and I hear Naruto sigh.

"Yes I am. It would be easier to if I help you get her stuff. You said he'll be knocked out now. I'll just be back up." He says and I decide to make my appearance.

"Who's stuff are you getting? I ask and they both look at me. Hinata's the first to break out of the trance as she walks towards me.

"Well Hanabi…how would you like to stay here for a little while?" Hinata asks me and I look at her for a second. Did she just say what I think she just said? Was she asking if I wanted to stay here? I look over at Naruto who only smiles at me.

"Do you mean it?" I ask quietly. I mean away from Hiashi. To be safe from him. To live happy with Naruto and Hinata…the best thing ever.

"Yeah…you'll stay here with Naruto and-"

"YES!" I practically yell and smile widely. "We don't have to go back anymore. We can stay safe here right?" I ask Hinata and she looks at me sadly.

"No…YOU will be safe. I'm going back." She says and my little fantasy crashes down. I wanted us both to be safe. Not just me. Why does she continue to hurt herself for my safety?

"Why don't you stay?" I ask sadly and she sighs and kneels in front of me. I look away from her but she turns my face to look at her.

"He'll get too suspicious and he'll start looking for me. If I'm with you not only will you be in danger, Naruto could probably get charged with kidnapping. We don't want Naruto to go to jail do we?" she asks me and I shake my head. She nods and pets my head as she stands up.

"Good. Don't worry we'll have a day just for the two of us okay?" she says and I nod and she smiles.

"So where do you want to go?" she asks me and I immediately thought of the amusement park but we didn't have any money. "The amusement park right?" she asks me and I snap my head in her direction. She read my mind.

"Well if it wasn't too much to ask…" she turned to Naruto who only smiled and nodded. He was going to take us for free. I smile again and practically start jumping up and down happily. We get to go back and this time with my sister. I hope she enjoys it.

HInata and Naruto left for a little bit stating that she had to go get us clothes. I was pretty worried. I mean we were gone almost all day yesterday and she was going back to the house. But then again…Naruto was going with her so she'd be fine.

Twenty or so minutes later I heard the door unlock and I run to the door seeing a very pale face looking Hinata. I run up to her and ask if she was okay and she only smiled a big smile. It wasn't fake either meaning that she was happy. I looked at her weird and she just dismissed it. It confused me greatly but I only shrugged it off.

"A little help here." I hear Naruto say as he came in with most of my clothes in his hands. I laugh at him and go to help him while Hinata went to change into a hoodie and some sweats. We put all of my clothes on his bed and immediately went outside to the car. I couldn't wait to show my sister all the rides I went on.

She came out and sat in the passenger seat of her car since Naruto wouldn't get out of the driver's seat. I knew she wasn't happy about that. She doesn't like anyone else driving the car. I learned that first handily when we went shopping with Tenten one time. She was scared to death. I smiled at the thought and noticed that we were already there.

We did the same thing as last time and skipped people in the line to see Temari again. This time though instead of Naruto flipping the bird Hinata stuck her tongue out at them. I of course laughed at them causing both of them to smile.

"Twice in one week?" Temari asks Naruto and I smile at her she waves at me and started talking about how much of a cute couple they made. They both blushed ten shades of red and I laughed my butt off. It was funny to see my sister that way.

We started off at the small rides since my sister wasn't a coaster fan like I was. I knew it was because it scarred the crap out of her. I smiled on one of the rides when she was screaming her lungs out and holding onto Naruto for her dear life. It was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. We ended up buying that picture. I couldn't help but think that Temari was right. They were walking side by side in front of me as Naruto made Hinata laugh a couple of times. They did look like a cute couple.

We sat down for a little bit to rest and I smiled at both of them. They truly make me happy.

"So how's your day so far?" Hinata asks me and I smile at her.

"It's the best! I love you guys! You're the best." I say and they laughed at me. I pout a little and they smile at me again. Naruto ruffles my hair and I smile at him.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself kid." He said and I nod and smile. I look at Hinata and she smiles at me as well. I look behind her and I immediately see someone familiar. I smile and hop off my seat and chase after her. It was Tenten. I heard Naruto and Hinata call for me to stop but I wanted to surprise Tenten.

As soon as I caught up with her I was going to tackle her into a hug but some guy was in the way so I ended up bumping into him.

"Watch where you're going." He said in a deep masculine voice. I look up at him and noticed he had the same eyes as me and Hinata but were greyer. I looked at him confused and he looked at me shocked. Tenten looked at the man then toward me and smiled. I smiled back at her but continued to look at the weird guy.

Then out of nowhere, Hinata comes and hits the guy in the face. I looked at her confused and so did Tenten. What was going on here?

"Where the hell have you been…Neji?"

* * *

**Love yalls!**


	8. Family Reunion: The Explanation

**I Can't believe I left yall hanging like that! Me Sooooooo Sooorry people! I just got lazy for a while…Then I read ur reviews again and was like: MY PEOPLE NEED ME! So here it is ;D One more thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI, NARUTO! Sorry again ;D… Me don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Hinata's POV: At Hinata's House Earlier**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I mean walking into your house when you know you're already supposed to be there and you have a crazy parent that still might be up and waiting for you…How could you not be scared?

Uzumaki and I drove into my driveway and I mentally shivered. He looked at me worried and I shrugged it off.

"Stay in the car." I ordered and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hell No." He stated and I glared at him. He could be so annoying sometimes…okay maybe all the time but still.

"Yes stay in the car. I know where I'm going and you'll just make noise and wake him up." I tell him but he takes the keys out of the engine and opens the door anyway. I follow his lead irritated.

"I'm going in with you." He says and me knowing that our arguing will only get louder as we continue on, just sighs and let him be.

"Whatever just don't make any noise." I say and he only nods. I don't lock my house door so I just opened the door. I made sure it didn't creak open fearing it would wake up Hiashi. I walked in motioning for Uzumaki to follow suit.

Once we were both in I closed the door again making sure it didn't make any noise. When it closed the door I immediately shivered a bit. It was like I was walking back into a nightmare. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jump a little. I turn to see Uzumaki give me a small smile and I sigh a little and shrug his hand off my shoulder, missing the hurt look on his face as I make my way toward the stairs.

As we walk up I started to hear noises and immediately stop causing Uzumaki to bump into my ass. I blush a little and glare at him and he nervously starts spewing out apologies. I shake my head and put my finger to my mouth and continue walking up but at a slower pace.

When I reach the top I look left then right and noticed that the noises were coming from Hiashi's room. Hanabi's room was on the other end of the hallway while mine and Hiashi's was to the right of the stairs. I ignore the noises for now then quickly start rushing toward Hanabi's room with Uzumaki following close behind.

"You get her t-shirts and pants while I get everything else." I ordered and he nodded behind me. We rush quietly into the room and I pointed toward her closet where all her things were. I walked over to where Hanabi's undergarments were and put them all in a bag. Didn't need Uzumaki looking at little girl's panties now did I?

"Damn, these are heavy." I hear Uzumaki mumble and I shake my head motioning for him to go through the door. He went first while I made sure he wouldn't drop anything. As I we walked out I couldn't help but hear the weird noises again and me being the stupid, curious person I am, decided to check it out.

I kept walking straight instead of following Uzumaki down the stairs. He looked back and was about to protest when I put my finger to my mouth indicating to shut up.

He immediately shut up and frowned, not that I cared. I walked toward the noise, aka Hiashi's room and opened the door only to be shocked at the sight.

"Aahhh-Hiashi…" the girl moans and I almost throw up. What the hell?

Hiashi was fucking someone…and that someone wasn't me for a change. I was elated and shocked at the same time. He finally had his own entertainment instead of picking on me. I wanted to burst out in a fit off giggles and thank that lady for being the whore she probably is but stopped myself.

The chick on the bed would get me out of beatings for the next few months…or at least I hope. I smiled to myself and in the corner of my eye Uzumaki motioning me to hurry up…or at least trying to with all Hanabi's clothes in his hands.

I shook my head and clothed the door again and shooed Uzumaki away. It was time to get out of this hell hole and by the looks of it Uzumaki couldn't help but agree.

As soon as we leave the house and are into the car Uzumaki gives me a strange look. I look back at him and frown. What was he starring at?

"What do you want?" I ask irritated and he frowned. I scowled at him and crossed my arms. "Are you going to answer me?" I demanded and he shook his head. He wouldn't ruin my mood especially when I finally get good news.

"Sorry but you're a little pale….what did you see?" he asked me quietly as he backed out of the driveway. I look out of the window and smile softly while shaking my head. He didn't need to know.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

It just wasn't possible. She was standing right in front of me. It couldn't be her right? But I could feel the pain on my left cheek from when she hit me…this is a dream right?

It couldn't be her. She died along with her little sister and mother in the accident Uncle Hiashi caused ten years ago…right? All those years ago? I shook my head and looked at Hinata in shock. I could hear Tenten shouting at Hinata and a blond boy holding her back from causing more damage to my face.

"Who's Neji?" I hear the little girl ask herself. I looked down and immediately knew that this girl was Hanabi. She'd grown so much since I last saw her.

"Neji are you alright?" Tenten asks me looking at me worriedly and I nodded dumbly. She turned back toward Hinata and the blond boy, who I don't really like holding Hinata that way, and glares at Hinata. "What's your problem Hina?!" she yells at her.

"He's my problem! Uzumaki let me go!" she yelled angrily catching the eyes of nosy passerby's. He whispered 'calm down.' feverously into her ear and she glared daggers at me before he let her go. She continued to glare at me as she motioned Hanabi to come to her. What did I do?

"Hinata why are you attacking my date? He-"

"So it is really you Hinata?" I cut Tenten off. I will apologize later but this is very important. Tenten looks at me with shock and a hint of jealousy but I ignored her. I took a step forward only to meet face to face with the blond Uzumaki. I glared at him. He was starting to annoy me.

"Move." I demanded and he shook his head glaring at me. I heard Hinata behind him telling him to get out the way angrily.

"I don't know who you are but you're not getting anywhere close to her." He said as I took another step only to have him push me back.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can or cannot do?" I ask him pushing him back. He growled a little and got in my face.

"Do you want to go?" he asked me heatedly and I shook my head.

"There's no need when the result is obvious." I said with a shrug. He glared at me and I glared back.

"What, that I'd kick your ass in front of your girlfriend?" he said and looked at him with a smirk.

"No that I'd kick YOUR ass." I said to him and enjoyed the heated look I got from him.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" little Hanabi yelled causing us to all look at her. Hinata glared at me then started lecturing Hanabi.

"Yes, I'd like to know what's going on." Tenten said putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and put a hand through my hair and looked at everyone before me. I had my girlfriend of two years, my supposed to be dead cousins, and an annoying delinquent. Before I could answer Hinata spoke up.

"He's our long lost cousin. End of story." Hinata said then turned around tugging on Hanabi's hand as she looked at me shocked.

"You me he's related to you?" the blond boy said angrily and stepped back up to me. "Then why'd you leave them alone?!" he yelled angrily and before he could do anything Hinata called him back.

"Naruto stop!" she yelled back still turned toward me. He halted mid-step then turned back to her.

"But he-" he stopped when he saw her shake her head then continued to walk. Hanabi being dragged closely behind her. The boy named Naruto glared one last time at me before rushing after them, presenting a protective aura around him. Was he Hinata's boyfriend? I shook my head at the thought then turned toward my girlfriend who's eyes were located toward the ground.

"Tenten?" I said and she gasped a little then looked up at me as if I wasn't here the whole entire time. She then smacked herself on the forehead.

"You both have the same last name for goodness sake!" She cried out to herself shaking her head. "How could I have forgotten?" she asked herself then looks at me with a little bit of anger.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a deadly tone and I gulp a little.

"What are you talking about?" I asked even more confused than I was when I saw Hinata and Hanabi.

"They…Hinata, she…They needed you Neji." She whispered quietly, sadly looking down. I looked at her confused again. "They needed you and you were never there for them." She said and looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "How could you?" she accused and I blinked back my shock.

"…I thought they were dead." I whispered and she looked back at me shocked. I looked into her eyes sadly and took her hand leading her to the nearest bench and sat down.

"It happened years ago…ten to be exact. Uncle Hiashi said that he had gotten into an accident while we were away on a trip…he had said that they, Hinata and Hanabi, died in the crash along with their mother." I said and watched as she put her hands up to her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"B-But they didn't! They've been here for about six years now." She said and I shook my head putting it in my hands.

"I-I don't understand. Why would Hiashi lie to me? To his brother?" I was asking myself more than I was asking her.

"While we were on the trip he told us that they weren't going to have a funeral and cremated them as soon as he got the chance. As soon as he did that, he skipped town. He didn't even give us the address to their grave. He just took our car and left. We figured that he just needed time to mourn for his losses. My father continued to pay the car bill knowing it was the only thing he could do." I explained and she shook her head.

"They've been here for a while Neji…Hinata's been working for me since she was 13." She stated and I looked at her shocked.

"Why was Hinata even working at that age?" I asked her and she looked down at her lap and I immediately knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on her lap and she looked directly into my eyes.

"Neji…he abuses her…in every way possible." She whispered and my eyes widen

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

That guy was so lucky Hinata called me back before I could do anything to him.

I looked at her back as she walked ahead of me and Hanabi. Who knew what she was thinking? I looked down at Hanabi and she was looking down angrily. She was probably thinking the same thing Hinata was: They left them on purpose.

I don't know for sure but that's the way they make it seem like. I mean they did disappear and all of a sudden her cousin comes out of nowhere acting as if he cares. Just thinking of the prick irritates me. I sigh then put my hand on Hanabi's, startling the little girl.

"Don't worry…everything will be fine." I say to her and give her a big smile. She looks up at me then smiles too. She rushes up to her sister and puts her hand in hers causing her to jump a little.

I watch as Hinata smiles at her kid sister and bring her into a one arm hug and kiss the top of her head. I smile a little to myself and decide to brighten the mood a little bit. I took two big steps to fall into step with them.

"You called me by my first name back there you know." I say to her and she looks up at me only to roll her eyes and look forward.

"It was a slip of the tongue _Uzumaki_." She said emphasizing my last name and I sigh causing Hanabi to giggle a little. I smile a little and we continue to walk out of the park.

* * *

**There you have it! I know it's a little short but hey…it's better than nothing right? Anywho I decided to update one of my stories since it indeed is Uzumaki Naruto's birthday…HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN NARUTO! Love yall review if you wish-peace ;D**


End file.
